An Untraveled road
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: After an accident the Courier ends in a strange new world full of angels and demons in whch he will meet new alies and face new treats as the new freelancer under Sirzechs Lucifer. But with a terrorist group on the loose will he ever find a chance to catch a break? and more importantly; Why everybody is a goddamn pervert! Strong Courier and Issei. CourierxHarem and Isseixharem


**Prologue: A new road**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Fallout: New Vegas or Highschool DxD belongs to me**

 **outskirts of Kuoh-Japan Midnight/**

A young man on his late teens or early 20 awoke and rose up with some difficulties. He was a young man with taned skin, black messy hair that reached to his shoulders, dark green eyes with an scar on his face, he was dressed with a brown coat with some reinforced parts, military brown pants, combat boots, a heavy bulletproof vest and a black t-shirt under it, he was armed with a .45 gun.

This young man was The (In)famous courier 06 Noah Graham, the hero of the Mojave campaing agaisnt the Caesar Legion and principal responsible of the Victory of the New California Republic on the war. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was Using the teleporter that the Think tanks gave me to go to Big Mountain" The Courier muttered to himself before his eyes bulged up in realitation.

"That piece of shit sent me to another place!" screamed angrily the courier over this new development, but he quickly calmed himself down and begun to think what to do in this new situation: He was in a strange foreign land that apparently wasn't all that affected by the nuclear holocaust that was the great war if the forest in which he appeared was any indication, his pipboy didn't have any map of the Zone but thankfully still have all his equipment on it and most importantly the city that he saw at the end of the highway was pretty fucking alive.

"Which bring the question of where in the hell I am?" say to himself Noah before beginning to walk towards the city _"Whatever I am I don't think it can be worse than the Mojave"_ thought him continuing his path unaware of the many presences that took notice of his arrival.

 **/Meanwhile in the Underworld/**

"Well this is unexpected don't you think Grayfia?" Asked the Mao lucifer to his wife/maid/secretary/second in command Grayfia Lucifurge which was beside him looking on the screen how Noah was calmly walking towards Kuoh without stopping.

"Indeed it is Lord Lucifer, but can I ask what are you planning to do? Because this mysterious newcomer is going to attract the attention of the other factions with his strange arrival" said Grayfia with his typical serious tone to her husband.

"I know dear and I think I have a way to both watch him and possibly gain his allegiance because something tells me that there is much more than meet the eye with this boy" Said the Maou Lucifer with an analytical look on his face while watching the courier continue his path towards the city.

 **/Back with Noah/**

The courier was calmly walking towards the city in hope to discover where he was because with each passing second he was beginning to doubt he even was in his own world when in front of him a strange bright red circle appears in front of him and a man with caucasian features with long red hair, bright green eyes and handsome face dressed in an ornnated white tunic.

"Who are you?" Said quickly Noah pointing his gun at the man without thinking, because no matter how much friendly and easy going the newcomer looked his instincts were going overdrive telling him to either flight or fight because this guy was truly dangerous "and what do you want because if you try anything funny i will blow your brains out" coldly told the courier without lowering his guard for a bit.

"Relax kid I Didn't come to fight" said reasuringly the Maou at the wastelander with his hands raised "And I am Shirzesch Lucifer and I have come to make with you an offer that you would be a fool to decline" that catch Noah attention but he didn't lower his guard. After all if this guy was really the devil it would be foolish to do so.

"He that old man was right" snorted Noah with a slight self mocking "the road that I walked have dragged my to hell and you're here to throw in the pit eh" at that Shirzesch could only look at the boy in front of him with some sympathy because he wasn't much older than his little sister and for what he saw on his eyes he have seen and done too much.

"Of course not boy! I'm here to give you a hand in your new situation because your arrival to this world have catched the attention of many factions in the supernatural world and some of them aren't particulary nice to be around" replied the Maou Lucifer catching off guard Noah because if he didn't know that this guy was the devil he would have thought that he really was preocupied for him.

Well It doesn't matter because he was lost in this new and strange world then he was sure as hell to use any advantages he could get and if to survive here he will have to make a deal with the devil then so be it. After all if this ginger fuck try to screw him over he will make sure to let him know why in the mojave people called him the demon of the mojave.

"I'm listenning but don't try to screw me over or you won't live to regret it" said coldly the courier while lowering his gun to the redhead who smiled friendly to Noah, because things didn't end in a unnecessary fight.

"Okay then step on this circle so we can discuss the details of this deal on my office" said the crimson satan to the courier who with wary steps entered in the portal without realizing that with each step he was not only changing the course of his fate but of the supernatural world.

Because such was the fate of the wildcard.

 **/Three days later in an aparment complex in Kuoh 07:30 AM/**

 _"Well is time to face the music and begin to fullfil my part of the deal"_ Thought Noah getting ready to go to Kuoh Academy and do his first assigment: Protect the sisters of the Current Leviathan and Lucifer Satans and while doing Escort missions didn't particulary liked to do them because most of the time the VIP were braindead morons, he didn't have a choice because The redhead Maou was his new boss and most importantly his new benefactor that is helping his sorry ass in this situation.

So after finishing dressing and eating his breakfast he left his aparment with a slight smile on his face "Now let's face the music" commented to himself the Courier while walking towards the academy. After all he didn't want to come late to class.

 **/Sometime Later in Kuoh Academy/**

Rias Gremory was chatting with his friend and Queen Akeno Himejima when their teacher enter the classroom finishing all the conversations "Hello Students today we have a new transfer student from America so please make him feel confortable" Said the teacher making the students interested specially Rias and Akeno because It could be a potentially new member of their peerage.

In that moment Noah entered in the classroom and using his most charming smile introduce himself.

"Hello everybody my name is Noah Graham pleased to meet you let's hope we can get along during this school year" said him causing many girls swoon at him but that didn't matter to him because he was watching with a calculative look at Rias and Akeno _"So those are my VIP interesting"_ thought the courier with his smile becoming slight smirk because somehow he knew that things wouldn't be as calm as they apperented to be.

But that was fine by him because if someone tried something he will make them live hell... In more ways than one after all he was known as the demon of the mojave.

 **Author Notes: And that is I can say that this was a simple plot bunny that didn't leave me alone so I decided to write this off to get it out of my head. So if people like it then I may continue it eventually and Obviously the pairings are CourierxHarem and IsseixHarem.**

 **Ps: The courier was Using the Advanced riot gear minus the helmet when he arrived and that will be his default attire when he fights.**

 **Bye**


End file.
